3rd ABU Report
General Assembly results from Loveshack *A motion to give The Table away in a lottery was strongly rejected, instead the UNGA ordered the construction of the Museum of the Table in the Loveshack *A query by Dalania regarding the proposed statue of Bismark was rejected over the controversy of the only figure in Arsinos to have used chemical weapons. Even the Stahl Federation backed down under diplomatic pressure. Kaneland was the only supported on the reasoning that children could throw stones at it. * While the Dominos CEO was handed to the Loveshack and is to be baked to boost meat content of ham and pineapple pizzas , the UNGA votes to punish the Google+ head, Larry Page for which the UNEC has begun a manhunt *The peace monument in Lotiripol is awared the same protected status as the Lake of Fallen Angles in Dalania. *UNGA clarifies the voting cycles as show on the AUN Laws page *UNEC dispatches 1000 French teachers with accompanying security force to Telford to ensure compliance *The UN will provide the Avengers with an airborne carrier Desert of Sharks trouble With pressure mounting in Kaneland, Kane goes to the holiday island to do drugs with spouse Nigella Lawson, whilst leaving Kane Jr in charge to learn some responsibility. Kane Jr. promptly gives Kaneland to the AAC, which makes a deal with the Stahl Federation on the status of Kaneland and New Salopia splitting the land halfsies. Meanwhile in the Loveshack a motion to suspend Stahl over its actions is narrowly rejected by 1 vote. The proposal to disallow Kanesville from hosting the Toastervision was rejected strongly. Crucially, the motion "Stahl forces should pull out of Kaneland entirely until TV13 is over." passed which now puts the Stahl Federation in a difficult position within the UN once again. It is excepted with both opposing sides on the UNEC that the decision will be upon the Dalanian representitive Peter Higgs. In the backdrop to the AACs involvement is the re-arrangement in the north of the desert where New Falafal has been established as part of a new AAC territory which has been mostly annexed from its protectorate DPRSJ. Many protests are occuring in DPRSJ and it is yet unknown how serious they may become and if the AAC defeat of New Salopia and placation of Kaneland will play any role. The DPRSJs naval base is complete as many repairs of the country begin following the Hunger Wars. On a lighter note, the bridge between Lornon and DPRSJ will soon begin construction whilst Lornon completes its own Barracks Suporcian region update The Suporcian continent has fully recovered from the recent economic downturn and building work has accelerated fast following the acceptance of Fusonia by Shaderia. Among the infrastructure projects Talkeenta road was finished as was the Solarchapel-Pradis road. Supercarrier Valhalla set sail today as did Pullonias first carrier. Shaderian Barracks were also completed. The ABU is organising a mapping of the continent, many details of which are unknown particularly in Pullonia where very little has been reported, major cities are even missing from the map. This is made easier by the opening of Pullonias airport and the integration of Pullonia as a protectorate of Amun-Seth. Wharrgarble Region Recovery COnstruction in this region also saw acceleration with Fort Vegasopolis Barracks, Calrydian airbase and airport and the Dalanian operations centre all coming online with ASN Hammett, Uxhallus and Buffy Summers all setting sail. The economy is improving with stability in the region despite some remote concerns of the Amun-Seth fleet slowly becoming too large to sustain. The United Provinces is also expected to invest in Fozamor to re-establish ties. Insular Region boom Following various factors such as increased trade by rail, increased stability but primarily the massive drive by Lupinis to exploit its natural resources has lead to an economic boom in the region. Taylor Swift whos popularity skyrocketed after the Hunger Wars is said to be planning to modernise Novaks infrastructure. The United Provinces is undergoing a massive building project under president Cole that is expected to last a long time, but may be quicker than expected due to the infrastructure already in place. This may soon be compounded by the bridge between Lupinis and Modrid that will connect the Rail system of Novak, Lupinis, AAC, DPRSJ and Salopia Soon Dalania and Lornon with the system of UP, Stahl, and Loveshack soon Amun-Seth which will boost trade. In the Stahl Federation Vettin Dock is built as USS Taunusstein sets sail. Concern in Salopia There is major concern in Salopia as their military budget begins to strain the country. This is aggrevated by rumours that oil exploration may soon uncover more oil that could compete with Salopian oil. Category:ABU Category:ABU News Category:Arsinos